Secrets From The Past
by IrishPeaMia
Summary: Ashlee had been running for years, trying to escape a man obsessed with her. She thought she was safe but when 'he' finds her again her new life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Demons in the Dark

_**A/N:** This is a story I had posted before, I only had two chapters completed before I took it down to edit it and realised I didn't save the chapters. I'm pretty sure this is how the first chapter went, but I'll be pretty much changing it anyway as my tastes have changed a lot over the past few years =)_

_Feedback is very much welcomed, I'm not sure whether this story is worth writing so please share your opinions with me._

_Read, Review and Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing except the OC's!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Demons in the dark!<span>**

.

**_The cold air stung her cheeks and she was drenched from head to toe, but nothing was going to stop her. The wet ground splashed up her legs as she ran through the dark, deserted streets; she could hear his echoing footsteps behind her, mirroring her own. They were getting closer, he was gaining on her, but she dared not look over her shoulder. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her legs. As she reached the end of the road she came to a cross roads. She didn't have time to stop and think so she turned left down what she thought was another road but to her horror she realised it was an alley. Looking straight ahead of herself she came face to face with a brick wall, the panic rose in her stomach as she looked ahead of her, it was a dead end – she was trapped. _**

**_Hearing the heavy breathing she quickly turned around, backing down the alley towards the brick wall. There he was at the entrance of the alley. He was hunched over catching his breath, he looked up towards her, a sick smirk crossing his face as he noticed the sheer terror etched on her face. The street light's glare caught her eye as he approached her, she raised her hand to shield her eyes, she needed to keep her sights set on him. She backed up slowly with her hands up in front of her defensively. She backed up as far as she could until she felt the cold wet wall behind her. She began to hyperventilate as she realised she couldn't move any more, that she was stuck in the alley with the man who had been haunting her. _**

**_That's when she knew it was over, that she'd lost. She sank to the ground defeated. She began to sob loudly, the fear completely taking over now and reducing her to a cowering, weeping mess on the concrete ground. As he reached her sunken figure he bent down slowly, he reached out a hand and lifted her chin forcing her to face him. His cold hazel eyes staring straight into hers, she could see the delight dancing in his hazel orbs as he watched her shake violently with terror in front of him. He ran his other hand up and down her arm, causing goose bumps to prickle her skin and tears to fall from her eyes again. He smiled at her before moving his hand to her face, stroking her cheek in what would normally be an affectionate manner, but on this occasion it was anything but. It was completely sick and twisted, the look in his eyes only confirmed it. He leaned in close to her, inhaling her scent as the stale whiskey on his breath burnt her nostrils. There was eerie silence for what seemed to be forever before he spoke, his breath hot on her neck. The blood pumping in her body seemed to drown out every word he spoke until he moved his lips to her ear, his voice sending chills down her spine as he whispered "You can't escape me!"_**

.

Suddenly Ashlee jumped bolt upright, she slapped her hand over her mouth to repress a scream as he began to pant heavily, trying to catch her breath. She was panic stricken, scanning her surroundings and breathing a sigh of relief, she leaned back on the headboard of the bed – it was just another dream. He hadn't found her, she was safe. She wiped the sweat from her brow and climbed out of bed, walking towards the window. She pulled back the curtain cautiously, peeking out to make sure it really was just a dream. Seeing nothing she checked the window was securely locked before doing the same to every window and door in the apartment. Even though she had already checked them several times before going to bed, she knew she wouldn't be able to relax until she checked them again. This had become a nightly routine for her over the last few years.

.

Ashlee looked at the clock 4:45am, there was no way she would ever get back to sleep now. She sighed and made her way to the kitchen and flicked the switch on the kettle, boiling it up for a cup of coffee to calm her nerves. She then walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Leaning both her hands on the sink she looked into the mirror. She swallowed hard at what she saw. She looked a right mess. Her face was pale and sunken, her eyes were bloodshot and were not sporting dark circles and bags beneath them, a sure sign that her lack of sleep was catching up on her. She splashed come cold water around her face, trying to wake herself up a little.

'How has my life come to this?' She thought to herself.

Ashlee began to think about the days when she was younger. The days when she would complain that she had had the worst day of her life over something trivial like missing a bus or working late. Oh how she wished she could go back to those days, when all she had to worry about was getting to work on time.

Sure back then it was boring, working nine to five and barely being able to afford a night out a month but she would much rather have that than what she had now. She knew she had had some ups and downs in her life, who hasn't right? But the way everything in her life had changed over the last few years, how her simple, boring life had been turned upside down and dragged into the darkest, miserable nightmare she could have ever dreamed of, she would have swapped lives with a coma patient at this rate. Her life at this point in time gave the word 'nightmare' a new, more creepier meaning.

It wasn't always this way, once upon a time she lived a very normal, mundane life, which was filled with the occasional happy time! She had friends, a family, a social life. Once upon a time she had taken the simpler things in life for granted.

She ran a hand through her long, brown locks as she reminisced about her 'old life'.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She was born Ashlee Marie Morgan in Orlando, Florida twenty three years ago. She had a loving family. Her parents Pete & Laura were the best parents anyone could have asked for; they raised their children in a loving home and took care of all their needs. Ashlee and her four siblings wanted for nothing growing up. She was the youngest of the family, the baby of the bunch so she was usually the most spoilt.

First there was Dean, the eldest child. Twenty eight years of age, tall, blue eyed, dark haired and extremely handsome and boy he knew it. A very protective big brother, he was always looking out for Ashlee and her sister Kerry, threatening potential boyfriends or giving them the 'big brother' lectures. He loved his little sisters dearly and was prepared to do anything to make sure they never got hurt. Dean was a complete ladies man. He lived the Playboy lifestyle – out every weekend with his friends or chilling out in his bachelor pad. He could usually be seen with a new girl on his arm every week. Ashlee and Kerry had lovingly dubbed him a 'Man Whore!'

Then there was Kerry, the second eldest. The 5'6 red head was your typical daddy's girl. All she had to do was start batting her eyelashes or flip her long red hair and their father would open his wallet and indulge Kerry's latest whim. These days though, things were very different. At twenty six Kerry was a wife and mother of two little boys, Cody – aged three, and Ryan - thirteen months.

Next there was Nathan. He was twenty five and like Dean he was raven haired and very handsome. He too was very protective of his sisters. Although unlike Dean he had been with his girlfriend Liv since they were sixteen years old, they were high school sweethearts. Ashlee could see them getting married and settling down together for the long run. Nathan was the type of guy to commit to someone eternally, he was quite the opposite of Dean.

Then lastly there was Ashlee. She was the baby of the family, and for the most part of her life she was spoilt rotten. She was the black sheep of the family. In her teen years she has been a Goth which had nearly given her mother a heart attack and worried her father so much he had called a counsellor. Unlike her siblings, Ashlee was self conscious. She wasn't as thin as Kerry, she didn't have the confidence that Dean possessed and she didn't have the social skills Nathan possessed. She felt like an outsider in her family for a long time, like she just didn't fit it. With her blonde hair she didn't look anything like them, they were all naturally dark haired, for a while in her teens she had come to the conclusion she was adopted and had tried to find her real family. Probably another reason her father called in a counsellor.

With her low self esteem Ashlee hadn't had a boyfriend until she was sixteen years old, never even having her first kiss until she met what would be mistake one on her ever growing list. To begin with her mother was delighted that Ashlee had found herself a boyfriend, he seemed nice, his parents were friendly people and she was sure this would give her daughter the confidence push she needed. Though it soon appeared that this guy had a hold over Ashlee, whispering commands in her ear that she would follow without a second thought. It became clear to everyone that Ashlee was controlled by this man. So her parents did what any concerned parents would do, they told her to end her relationship with him, even that had managed to become a drama.

Ashlee thought she knew better, she thought she was in love. She convinced herself that without this man in her life she would die, stop breathing and die. She was headstrong and very stubborn, she went against her parents' wishes and eloped with her then boyfriend, marrying him in impromptu ceremony. As it turned out her parents were right, she wasn't in love and he was no good for her. Thus ended their impulsive marriage, their nuptials were abruptly ended with a quickie divorce.

Since then on she had been seen as the screw up of the family, she had broken her parents' hearts, she had disgraced the family. After a while she decided that if she was going to be branded a screw up for no reason she might as well live up to the description, going out and partying every week, staying out for days at a time and not calling her family. Then at eighteen she had her daughter Eva and although her parents loved the little girl, they were completely disappointed in Ashlee, and she knew it. When she had first told them she was pregnant he mother broke down in tears, mumbling about shame and disgrace. After Eva was born Ashlee noticed how her mother still flinched every time she was reminded that Ashlee had a child. It was as if she thought the world was still stuck in the past. After finally having enough of her family's judgemental attitude, at the age of nineteen she packed her bags and she and her daughter took off for New York.

She got a job in a diner to support her and Eva and pay the rent on her small, dinky apartment. Ashlee knew that she needed to provide a better life for herself and her daughter, so she enrolled in night school, taking courses in accounting and creative writing; which had always been a passion of hers. She knew she needed to give Eva someone to look up to, a mother to be proud of and she'd be damned if she would let her daughter down.

Two years later after enrolling in night school she managed to get herself a job in a hotel which included accommodation for her and her daughter. Things were falling into place, she had a good job, a roof over her head and her baby was happy and healthy, apart from the fact that she hadn't spoken to her parents since the day she took off, all in all things weren't that bad.

Well not until that cold November night.

Ashlee shuddered at the memory. She quickly turned the shower on, undressed and climbed in. She closed her eyes and let the warm water wash away all her worries, drown out the voice in her head – his voice, reminding her that she'd never be able to escape him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After her shower she changed into a clean set of pyjamas, her other pair being socked in swear from her nightmares. She went into the kitchen and poured herself that cup of coffee had attempted to make before she had been sidetracked by her shower. She sat in the sitting area of the apartment, her hair still wet, sipping on her mug of coffee as she let her mind drift.

She kept asking herself how she could have managed to screw her life up so bad.

'My parents were right, I am a screw up!' She thought to herself.

Ashlee continued in her thoughts, only stirring when she heard the soft voice coming from the bedroom door. Turning her head, her eyes came to rest on the small, blonde haired child dressed in a purple 'Hannah Montana' night dress, rubbing her eyes. Ashlee couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto her face as she took in her daughter's image. Her blonde curly hair, her little dimples and her big, sparkling blue eyes, she was beautiful. Eva was well spoken, so sweet and oh so smart, sometimes too much for her own good. She acted like a teenager rather than a five year old sometimes.

"Mommy, can you tuck me in again?" The little voice asked.  
>"Sure thing Buttercup!" Ashlee replied, setting her mug down and taking the child by the hand, leading her back to her room.<p>

Eva climbed into the bed as Ashlee pulled the covers over her, securely tucking her in and kissing her upon her forehead.

"Good night Buttercup, I love you!" She whispered as the little girl's eyes fluttered closed. Ashlee checked the windows were locked one last time before moving toward the door.

Taking one last glance at the sleeping blonde girl she whispered, "The only thing I ever did right!"

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think? Please let me know, I'm not sure whether to continue or not with this story.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Trip Down Memory Lane

_**A/N: **Hey readers! Thanks for all the favourite story and story alerts! I hope this chapter flows well for you. The way I've laid it out works for me, hopefully you can all understand it! Read, Review & Enjoy! =)_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OC's!_

Note: The **Bold** is the letter.

The _Italics_ are flashbacks

Everything else is present time.

Hope it's not too confusing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>** Trip down memory lane!**_

.

Ashlee opened the door to her apartment, she hung her jacket up and walked into the kitchen. She sat the mail down on the table and walked over to the kettle, switching it on and grabbing a mug from the cupboard. She had just dropped Eva off at nursery and had hit major traffic on the way back. She hadn't had much sleep the previous night, her dreams were still plagued by those nightmares.

Ashlee ran a hand through her long brown hair before moving to the breakfast bar, sitting on one of the stools she picked up the pile of letters.

Bill, bill, junk, bill, bill.. she separated them into two piles until she came to one letter that seemed to stand out. The crisp blue envelope had no return address, no hint of the senders identity, her name and address handwritten on the front. Ashlee pondered for a moment, who would send her a letter when everybody she knew would usually email her. She went through lists of people in her head until she came to one conclusion. Her mother was the type to send letters rather than use email, she wasn't really fond of technology.

She carefully opened it, sliding out the white paper that lay inside.

.

**My Sweetheart,**

.

Ashlee froze.

.

**I have finally found you! After two years, my search finally ends. I must admit it was quite challenging, changing your name was a good trick but you should know that I don't give up that easy. **

**How are things dearest? I hope you are well, not over doing it with the coffee - it always was a weakness of yours. **

**Remember how we first met?**

_._

_It was a cold November day, the rain was pelting down hard and the wind was unforgiving. Ashlee had just finished work and was desperate for a REAL coffee. The stuff in was way too fancy for her – Mocha-Cocoa-Loco-Frappé-Latte-Caramel-Cappuccino – She could barely pronounce that crap let alone know what she was drinking. She made her way down the block toward the little coffee vendor, one she visited every day. She waited patiently in line until it was her turn, ordering a plain black coffee. She took her coffee and turned to walk away when she was bumped into by someone, sending her coffee flying everywhere, including all over her and down her coat. Ashlee was a little startled but soon composed herself when the man who had walked into her began apologising to her. She looked up at her face and was met with the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. They were warm and sparkling and staring right back at her. The man with the hazel eyes stopped talking once he met her gaze, a small smile creeping on to his face before dropping as he took in her coat. _

"_I am so sorry, please let me pay for your dry cleaning." He spoke and Ashlee felt a smile rise on her face. _

_His voice was velvety smooth, it gave her slight goose bumps. _

"_That's not necessary, it was an accident. Don't worry about it." She replied._

"_No really, I would feel a whole lot better if you would let me. Look, I've ruined your nice coat." Ashlee couldn't help but smile, there was something about his voice and the way he spoke that made her feel like a school girl again._

"_Honestly it's an old coat anyway. Just gives me an excuse to buy a new one."_

"_Please let me make it up to you for my clumsiness."_

"_All right, how about this. You can buy me a replacement coffee then." Ashlee replied smiling at the dark haired man._

"_Great. Cappuccino? Latte?" He asked._

"_No" She laughed "Just plain old coffee, black."_

"_One black coffee coming right up."_

_After the stranger got her a coffee they sat under the bus shelter chatting. Ashlee learnt that his name was Phil, he was twenty six and from Chicago, Illinois. He seemed like such a nice guy, he was very friendly, and very funny. He had Ashlee laughing so hard she thought her sides would split. _

_When they parted they swapped number, Phil calling and asking for a date at the end of the week which Ashlee agreed to. That was the beginning of their relationship._

_._

**Do you remember our first date? How I booked out the whole restaurant? How I treated you like a princess? That's because from the moment I met you, I knew you were special. I could feel a spark the second I bumped into you, I knew I had to make you mine. You must have felt it too because it didn't take long for us to get serious.**

**You told me about your life, your interests, and Eva.**

.

Ashlee's blood ran cold as she saw her daughter's name.

.

**Sweet Eva. She was only two years old when I met her, but she was so smart even then. I'm betting she's still the same now, still dressing up in your clothes and bossing you about. I had never thought much about kids in my life, I never really saw myself with them but after spending time with you and Eva, I finally pictured myself with a family. And that's what we were, a family. Do you remember our first Christmas together?**

_._

_Ashlee and Phil had been dating for six months when he'd asked her to move in with him, call it impulsive if you will but she said yes, she had fallen for his charms fast and wanted to be with him._

_Eva was smitten with him too, she loved listening to his stories, he seemed to genuinely care for the child, treating her as if she was his own daughter_.

.

Ashlee felt the tears spring to her eyes as she thought back.

_._

_Their first Christmas in their new house was a happy one, the excitement of a new beginning and a stable family home for Eva was what Ashlee was thinking of. For the first time in a long time she could truly say she was happy. She had a healthy daughter, a good job and a loving boyfriend, everything was perfect._

_Phil, Ashlee and Eva were putting up the Christmas tree, it was huge. Phil had gone all out, he said it was his first real Christmas, and their first as a family they had to do it in style. Ashlee and Eva had decorated the tree pretty much by themselves as Phil hung a few decorations from the ceiling. When it came time to put the Star on top of the tree Eva stopped her mother. _

"_That's Phil's job mama." She had pointed out. _

_Phil obliged the two year old and climbed the step ladder, setting the bright gold star at the top of the over sized tree. Ashlee lifted Eva in her arms as Phil wrapped his arms around her, taking in the sight of their tree. Standing together Ashlee couldn't help but smile, she felt like they were a real family, like the kind in Christmas movies. Suddenly Eva piped up with something neither Phil nor Ashlee expected. She called Phil 'Daddy'. Phil looked to Ashlee apprehensively at first, as if to see if that was Ok. The blonde nodded with a smile as Phil took hold of Eva, twirling her about and playing with her. Ashlee watched as her daughter giggled with joy and felt a few tears spring to her eyes. Her perfect Christmas._

.

Ashlee gritted her teeth as she thought about that Christmas. How Eva had called him 'daddy', it made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to slap herself for not putting a stop to things, for bringing that man into her daughter's life. What kind of mother was she? She was supposed to protect her child from harm, not welcome it in with open arms. Ashlee ran a hand through her brunette locks and continued reading the letter.

.

**She called me daddy! Do you have any idea what that felt like to me? Sure I wasn't her real dad, no, he was a coward who had wanted nothing to do with that sweet child. But, me – I was delighted to even be in her life, in your life. And the fact that she called me daddy made me all the more certain that I wanted to be with you forever. Our little family...**

**You're probably wondering why I'm having the trip down memory land. I want to show you how happy we were. We had some good times, a lot of good, happy times. I proposed, you said yes so obviously you loved me too. Our family was nearly complete, all that was missing was a son. Not that I'm sexist of anything, just to me the perfect family is a mom, dad, son and daughter. Well, we already had Eva, all we needed was a little boy and things would be perfect. Do you remember how we tried for months, hoping and praying for the test to turn blue, only to end up disappointed? Then we decided to take a break, I thought we were on the same wavelength, that we'd try again in a few months but no. You had to change on me, you had to decide that you wanted to go back to school. That wasn't the plan darling. You were supposed to stay at home, look after the kids while I went to work. I had it all thought out. But I let you have your fun, I let you take your classes and I said nothing. I was happy you were happy but then you started acting differently. You began to go out more, seeing other people. I didn't like it.**

_._

_Ashlee had began taking classes at a local college, after all the stress of trying to get pregnant she needed to do something else, she needed to focus her attention elsewhere. She had met a lot of new people at college, people her own age. Ashlee had not really had any friends since she left Florida apart from Phil, she had felt isolated. She loved Phil but spending too much time together was taking it's toll on them, add to that the stress of baby making and they were snapping at each other all the time. Now with her new friends she was feeling more alive, like her old self again, she was enjoying life again. She began going out more, for coffee, study groups, or the occasional night out. Being a mother, she rarely went on these nights out, she didn't want to neglect spending time with Eva. Or Phil for that matter, but recently he had become a bit clingy. He was calling her numerous times a day, wanting to know where she was, who she was with, what she was doing. At first it was cute but after the thirtieth phone call during a study group Ashlee thought it was too much._

_When she had brought it up with Phil he accused her of cheating on him. He had said that if she had nothing to hide then there wouldn't be a problem with him calling. Ashlee, never one to keep quiet, tried to defend herself, to tell him he was being paranoid and that she loved him but she never got the chance. As the first sentence left her lips, Phil's fist connected with her jaw sending her to the floor. At first she was stunned, she couldn't actually believe he had hit her. Before she knew it he was down on the floor beside her, caressing her face, apologising for his actions, promising it would never happen again. A promise that he would break the very next day._

_._

**I never meant to hurt you, truly I didn't. I don't know what came over me that day, or the other times. I'll admit it, I snapped. I never wanted to hurt you, but you really left me no choice. It was the only way for me to get you to see things my way, to do what I wanted you to do. It worked, you dropped out of college and came back to me, back to the way you were before. And we were happy again. We were planning our future, trying for our little boy again, everything was back on track. Then I get home from work one day to find you gone. No note, no explanation, nothing. You took our daughter and left me... how could you? **

.

Ashlee closed her eyes as she replayed the memories in her head.

_._

_She had been bathing Eva that morning when the child had uttered word that still haunted her to this day. Words so innocent yet they meant so much more. _

"_Mama, are you naughty?" _

"_What makes you ask that buttercup?"_

"_Daddy hits you, he says he's punishing you. Only naughty people get punished." The blonde child replied._

_Ashlee sat back on the floor, gob smacked that the girl had noticed. She thought she had hidden it well, obviously not. Ashlee was confused as to why Eva had gone to Phil to ask why he hit her, why wouldn't she ask her mother? Did she really think her mother was bad?_

_Ashlee finished off Eva's bath and sat on the kitchen chair thinking over everything. She knew she was weak, she should have left the moment Phil laid a hand on her, but she couldn't. She was scared. He had told her over and over that she belonged to him, that she was nothing without him, she was worthless, stupid, ugly, etc. He had put her down so much that she began to believe all the things he told her. But now, now this was affecting her daughter. It probably was all along, but now that Ashlee was aware of it she would be damned it she was going to let it continue. Within the hour she packed up her and Eva's things and got the hell out of there. She had called a friend from college, told her roughly what was going on and asked for her help. The friend obliged, picking Ashlee and Eva up and letting them stay with her until Ashlee got sorted in New York again. _

_Maybe it was stupid of her to go back, after all that's where she first met him, but it was familiar to her. After everything that happened in Chicago she needed to get away to somewhere she knew. But he found her there and again Ashlee was forced to run._

_._

**I searched everywhere for you, I called around all the hospitals, convinced you had gotten into an accident. For days I waiting for a phone call, for anything. But you never got in touch. I called everyone I knew, I even called your mom, she was very helpful, that's how I found you in New York, she had your last address. Then you ran again, silly girl. How many times do I have to tell you? You can't escape me! I will always find you, always. We belong together, nothing you can do will ever change that. It's pointless to try and fight it, just be smart and sensible and come home. Things can be like they were in the beginning. You can dye your hair blonde again too, I don't like it dark. What do you say baby? You know you want to.**

**I'll see you real soon.**

**All my love,**

**Phil xx**

.

Ashlee crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room with a screech. Three different cities, two different states, and now again he had found her. She held her head in her hands as she wept, she couldn't keep running, it wasn't fair to Eva but... she couldn't give up and go back to him. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Ashlee sunk to the ground, and rocked back and forth, crying for all the pain she'd suffered, for the life she'd lost, for the life she missed. That's when she noticed the envelope she had dropped when she opened the letter.

Picking it up brought her hand to her mouth as he realised there was no post mark, no stamp, nothing.

It was hand delivered.

_**He was here!**_

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think? Was the outlay too confusing? Anything you want to see in this story let me know!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Never Giving Up

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I took so long updating. I got preoccupied with my other story. If you haven't already you should check it out, it's called '**Don't Forget To Breathe**'_

_**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing except the OC's!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Never Giving Up.<strong>

.

Ashlee must have sat for about an hour, trying to get over the shock of the letter before her senses kicked in. She knew there was no way she could stay in her apartment now, not with him knowing where she lived. It wasn't safe any more.

She ran to Eva's bedroom and began to throw things into a bag, some clothes, a few toys, pictures, etc. Then she went to her own room and did the same. As she was zipping the bag closed she stopped suddenly running to the kitchen and pulling the letter out of the bin.

Reading over it she gasped - _**"You can dye your hair blonde again too, I don't like it dark." **_

She hadn't noticed that part before, she was too hung up on the fact he knew where she lived, but now she knew that he had seen her. Had he been watching her? If so for how long? She began to panic now, suddenly feeling very vulnerable in her own home. Had he been in the house?

Ashlee walked back to the bedroom, finished her packing, grabbed the bag and made her way to the front door. She took one last look around the apartment, the place that had been her home for the past while, a place she had grew to love, a place where she used to feel safe. She sighed as she let a single tear fall from her eyes, putting her coat on and exiting through the door.

.

Ashlee pulled up outside Eva's school just as the final bell rang. She had been busy trying to organise stuff all day. She needed to find some where for them to go, find someone to pack the apartment up, let her boss know she was quitting and tell her land lord she would be leaving her apartment. After a few phone calls she had managed to sort most of those things, everything apart from where they were going to go. Ashlee had called everyone she could think of but to no avail, of course she was offered to stay at her friends houses but she couldn't do that. She couldn't drag any body into her mess, into this nightmare, also the reason why she wouldn't contact her family. She had finally decided that she and Eva would check into a hotel for the time being, Eva could continue at school while Ashlee worked out a plan for them to get out of this city.

.

Ashlee climbed out of the car, shutting the door and leaning against the side of it as the little blonde girl came bouncing up towards her, running right into her arms. Ashlee lifted her daughter up and smothered her in hugs and kisses before buckling her into her car seat in the back of the car and getting back into the front herself.

As Ashlee began to drive Eva started to tell her mother about all the things she had done at school that day. Pulling into the hotel the blonde child was still cheerfully describing how she had drew the prettiest picture ever.

Ashlee took Eva out of her car seat the little girl paused and began rummaging through her backpack for something.

"I have to give this to you." She proclaimed as she handed the object to her mother.

Ashlee smiled and escorted her daughter towards the elevators, as the doors were closing Eva began to wave at a group of people.

"Who are you waving at Buttercup?" Ashlee asked trying to get a good look before the doors locked shut.

"Nobody" She replied humming to herself.

* * *

><p>As they got settled in their room Eva went off to play leaving Ashlee in the lounge area with a coffee.<p>

The brunette pulled out the object Eva had given her, an envelope. _'Probably another fund-raiser'_ she thought to herself as she ripped open the envelope.

Bile rose in her throat and she dropped her coffee mug as the true content of the envelope became clear. Ashlee sprung from the couch and rushed into the bedroom.

"Eva where did you get this?" She asked her voice shaking.

"School"

"Eva sweetie, it's very important. Tell mummy where you got this." Ashlee spoke calmly as she bent down to the child's level.

"Somebody gave it to me."

"Who?" The brunette replied fear now evident in her voice.

"Umm..." Eva bit her lip "I'm not supposed to say."

"Buttercup you know you can tell me anything, we don't have secrets do we?"

"Phil gave it to me." Ashlee's eyes went wide.

"When was this?"

"Today when school was over, he was outside waiting for me. He said to give it to you but not to tell you he was there. He said it was a surprise." Eva replied, looking innocently at her mother.

.

Ashlee stood upright, running her hand through her hair she began to pace the floor absent mindedly. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Eva asked, looking up at her mother.

"Eva, promise me you will never keep another secret from me again, no matter who asks you to keep it."

"Ok"

"And you are not to speak to Phil again, if he comes near you or tries to speak to you, you go and tell someone, a teacher or me. Got it?"

"But why?" The blonde girl asked.

"It's complicated baby, but trust me."

"Ok, I promise Mommy."

"Good girl." Ashlee smiled as she hugged her daughter.

Ashlee left the bedroom and went back to the living part of the hotel room. She took the photo of her, Phil and Eva that was in the envelope and threw it in the bin. She began to bit her nails, a habit she had acquired in times of stress. Phil had been there, outside the school at the same time as her. He had the nerve to approach Eva and speak to her, to tell her to keep a secret from her mother. Ashlee was livid, he was trying to get to her, mess with her head, he was trying to turn Eva against her again. He was not going to succeed, she be damned if he'd step a foot near her child again.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ashlee dropped Eva off at school, she had a word with the teachers about Phil and asked them to keep an eye on Eva. She explained how Phil was an abusive ex and he was not to be let near Eva under any circumstances, and if he made an attempt they were to call the police. She also gave them strict instructions not to let Eva go home with anyone but herself. Feeling slightly more relaxed now she continued with her tasks of the day.<p>

She hit the shops, buying some of the things she would need while they were in the hotel, and some things to keep Eva occupied.

.

As she was walking through Walmart, she kept getting the feeling she was being watched, like someone was following her. Every aisle it was the same, she'd hear footsteps behind her, turn around only to find either bewildered shoppers or nobody. She was beginning to think she was losing the plot, either that or her paranoia was getting worse, she was that preoccupied that as she rounded a corner she crashed her trolley into someone else's trolley. She smiled and apologised to the man for her clumsiness before making a hasty getaway.

Crossing the parking lot she arrived at her car, finally feeling relaxed, she put her purchases in the trunk of her car. As she made her way to the driver door, something caught her eye on her windscreen. Under the wiper was a white envelope. Knowing what lay inside the envelopes she'd been getting recently she swallowed hard before she snatched it from it's spot.

Ashlee looked around the parking lot as she opened the envelope, trying to see if he was lurking about the place. She furrowed her brow as she realised the envelope was empty, confused she threw it into a nearby bin and climbed into her car.

Starting the engine she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself when her phone sounded a new message. The jungle sending her jumping in her seat. Ashlee pulled her phone out - one new message. She opened her inbox and began to hyperventilate as she opened the message.

It was a picture. Ashlee in the very Walmart she had just exited, when she crashed her trolley into the man. The text underneath read; 'You Can't Hide From Me'. Ashlee laid her head on the steering wheel and began to weep, this was all getting too much for her, she wasn't sure if she could carry on any more.

Her phone began to ring, stirring her from her crying. Without looking at the device she accepted the call and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"I've missed your voice." Came the reply.

Ashlee was frozen in place, she knew that voice oh so well.

"Don't hang up"

"Why should I listen to any thing you say?" Ashlee spat.

"Still as feisty as ever Ash, just like I remember."

"What do you want?"

"To talk." Phil replied.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Ashlee, do not hang up!" He commanded and for some reason Ashlee found herself obeying.

"I've missed you, honestly you have no idea what these past two years have been like." He spoke and Ashlee laughed sarcasticly.

"Really? Because my life hasn't exactly been peachy either. Do you know how hard it is to have to keep looking over your shoulder? To raise a child living like that, have you any idea how miserable my life is?" She yelled down the phone.

"Yeah I do, because that's what my life has been since you left – miserable, empty. Life has no meaning without you."

"You have got to move on, find someone else, settle down, be happy..."

"I can't be happy without you Ashlee. Don't you understand yet, I'll never move one, I'll never give up on you."

Ashlee felt the tears prick her eyes, she just wanted all this to end.

"Don't cry baby."

"What the hell do you expect me to do? You are ruining my life, please just end all of this." She cried.

"To make all this stop all you have to do is come back to me."

"No!" She objected. "I'll never come back to you."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to keep chasing you until you change your mind."

"Go to hell!" She spat as she hung up the phone and peeled out of the parking lot.

.

She drove for about ten minutes, until she was a good distance away from the store before she pulled the car over to the side of the road and began to cry.

She was tired, tired of running away, tired of having to start all over again. She wanted to live a normal life, where she didn't have to keep wondering how long until she would have to move again.

Ashlee looked at her watch and wiped her eyes, erasing all traces of her tears as she turned the ignition on and began driving in the direction of Eva's school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Roxxi =)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Blast from the Past

_**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated! _

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Blast From The Past<strong>

**.**

**Ashlee's POV.**

.

Three weeks had passed since I'd gotten the first letter. Since I had to uproot my family once again. Luckily my boss was very understanding. He had tried to convince me to stay, to take a restraining order out on Phil but that was something I couldn't do.

To have a restraining order, you must have the addresses of your home, work, school, etc. Anywhere you want the person to stay away from you. Phil would know exactly where me and Eva were at all times, even if he was ordered to keep away what is to say he would obey it? I would never feel safe knowing he knew where I was and could come at any time.

So my boss, understanding where I was coming from got in touch with a few contacts and set up a job for me in another hotel in Atlanta, Georgia. I had flown out the next night.

.

Things seemed to have calmed down since then.

There were no more letters, I had gotten a new phone so no more phone calls either. Eva had been enrolled in a school just around the corner from the hotel, I had made a few friends among the staff and have even started working reception and filled in for other jobs around the hotel when they were short staffed. Things seemed to be getting back on track.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I was standing behind reception chatting to Monica, a girl I had met here a few weeks ago and had become close with.

It was Saturday, one of our busiest days of the week. Couples, groups of men and women would be arriving for their weekend 'Get Away's'. There was also a sporting event happening in town so we were fully booked and it was all hands on deck to get through the numerous book in's.

.

I had just finished checking in a couple when a man approached the desk.

.

"Hello, Welcome to the Glenn Hotel." I smiled

"Hi, I have a room reserved. I'd like to check in." He replied in a deep voice.

"Certainly. Can I have your name and reservation number please?"

After finding his booking and checking him in, I handed him his key.

"Here you go sir. I hope you have a pleasant stay. If you need anything feel free to call down to reception."

"Thanks." He replied before walking away.

.

I turned my attention to the computer, when a voice interrupted me. I looked up to see the handsome man from before.

.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but do I know you?" He asked.

"I don't think so sir. I'm not from around here." I replied feeling slightly confused.

"Me neither. I'm here on business. I know this sounds strange but your eyes, they feel familiar to me. I know I'm coming off as a weird, stalker here." He laughed.

"I must have one of those faces."

"Yeah, maybe that's it. Sorry to trouble you." He said as he began to walk away again.

.

He stopped spying my name tag. "Ashlee Mills?"

I looked up surprised. "Yes?"

"Oh my God. You're Ashlee Morgan!"

.

My eyes went wide with astonishment. It had been so long since I had been called by my real name.

"I haven't seen you in, it must be five, six years." He added.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" I asked.

"Oh, it's me Randy, Randy Orton." Once again my eyes were wide.

"Randy? Wow, what a small world." I asked Monica to take over the reception while I chatted to Randy for a little bit.

.

.

"I can't believe it. Of all the people to run into, I run into Ashlee Morgan." He laughed.

"Yeah, blast from the past all right."

"What are you doing here? I would have thought you would have stayed in Florida."

"I haven't lived in Florida for around four years now. I had to get away, see a bit more of the country. I actually just got here, I was living in New York before this. What about you? I would have been sure you would have been still tied to your mother's apron strings."

"Nah, you know me, I always had big ideas. I get to travel all over the world with my job. I love it." He smiled. "I still can't believe after all these years I'm talking to Ashlee Morgan, or should I say Ashlee Mills. How long have you been married?" He asked.

.

I bit my lip nervously.

.

"I'm not married. I just changed my name, it's a long story."

"Oh right. Me neither, too young to be tied down" He chuckled. "Have you got kids?"

"Yeah, I have a daughter."

"Wow, little Ashlee is a mama. That's so weird to even think. Last time I saw you, you were so headstrong and going through that rebellious stage. You look so grown up now. You look good." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Randy. You look good yourself. Who would have thought that string bean of a boy would have grew up big and strong to look like this." I smirked.

.

We chatted for a little while longer. He told me he was a wrestler, which made me a little uncomfortable. Phil had loved wrestling, a passion we had both shared but I had long since forgotten about. He had wrestled in the Indy's while we were together.

I pushed the thought from my mind and listened to Randy tell me all about the joys of life on the road.

.

Before I knew it I had to get back to work. Randy and I hugged goodbye before he left to go to his room. Seeing Randy again put a spring in my step. I was reminded of my old life, of happier times.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A few hours later I finished my shift, I changed my clothes and went to collect Eva from school. We went to the park for a while before returning to the hotel for dinner.

We entered the dining room and took a seat at an empty table. The waitress came to take our orders. I settled on smoked salmon while Eva ordered pizza from the children's menu. After the waitress brought us empty plates I took Eva to the buffet which was laid out in the centre of the room. I spooned potatoes and mixed vegetables onto my own plate before setting it on the table and going back to help Eva pick what she wanted. The little blonde girl's eyes lit up as she saw the ice cream machine across the room.

.

"Mommy, I want ice cream!" She exclaimed.

"You can have some after dinner."

"But I'm full up."

"Then how can there be any room for ice cream?" I asked trying to hide a laugh.

"Oh mommy, there's always room for ice cream!" She giggled.

"Good point. But, if you don't eat your dinner then you can't have dessert. You know the rules Eva." The child frowned before giving in. I smiled as I watched her eye the vegetables with a look of disgust on her face.

.

"Fancy seeing you here?" I turned upon hearing the voice.

"Hey Randy." I smiled.

.

He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt which showed off his physique. Damn he looked good.

.

"Are you eating alone too? Care you join me?" He said showing his pearly whites.

I felt my knees start to weaken a little.

"I saw some yucky peas, I am not eating them." A little voice declared.

"Sweetie, you have to eat your vegetables or you won't grow up big and strong."

"But I don't like them."

"Yes you do, now stop acting up or there will be no ice cream."

"But..." She pouted.

"Hey did I just hear there's pea's over there? I love peas!" Randy chimed in with an excited voice.

"Ewww. Peas are nasty!" Eva said turning her nose up. Randy bent down to her level.

"Really? Well, I always eat my vegetables. They made me grow up big and strong."

"You mean you got all those muscles from eating vegetables?" Eva asked wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Yip."

"Whoa!" Eva said as she reached out and gave his bicep a squeeze. "I can show you where the peas are."

"Thank you young lady. I hope you'll be having some too."

"Oh yeah, I want muscles like that. I'm gonna eat a whole bunch." Eva replied as she and Randy moved down the buffet a few yards.

.

I watched them as they piled peas, carrots and bread rolls on to their plates. Eva, every so often looking up in awe at the sheer size of Randy. I took a deep breath before going over to them, before we all headed back to our table.

.

The waitress came back with our food. Randy informed the waitress that he had switched tables and was promptly served his meal. Pizza.

"Snap." Eva giggled as she held up a piece of her own pizza.

"What do you know, peppers, sausage, cheese and pepperoni.. a girl after my own heart." Randy replied.

.

.

We chatted idly while we finished our meals.

Eva spooned one last pile of peas into her mouth before she announced she was finished. No sooner had her cutlery hit the plate that she was running for the ice cream machine. Randy laughed as he watched the petite blonde skip through the dining room.

"She's beautiful, looks just like you. She has your personality too. A little bundle of energy."

"Thank you Randy. She can be a handful, but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even ask, what's her name?"

"Eva."

"Nice name. You must have been young when you had her. How old is she?"

"She turned five in February. Valentine's day."

"Are you still with her dad?"

"Um, no. It's just us."

"Does she still see her father?"

"No. Her dad was never in the picture." I nervously tapped my fingers as I watched over my shoulder as Eva began pouring chocolate sauce over her bowl of ice cream.

"I see." Randy with a curious tone.

.

I turned back to look at him, his bright blue eyes piercing my own.

"Randy, is there something you're trying to ask me?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah." He replied leaning towards me. "Who's Eva's father?"

.

I swallowed hard looking him in the eyes before I replied.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! <em>**

**_Did any of you see this coming? _**

**_Punk will return soon, I promise!_**

**_Roxxi =)_**


End file.
